


you can't fight the friction

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Ashton, i think thats what its called lmao, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is confident drunk. Luke flirts, touches and gives a shit-eating grin.</p><p>No one but Ashton knows, but Luke is slutty drunk. Luke whispers in his ear, rubs his hand close to Ashton’s crotch and tests his limits. Only recently he realized the pattern though, Luke asking him to go out for drinks with him, Ashton falling for it then Luke is whispering dirty things in his ear and before he knows it, he’s fingering Luke at the bar’s bathroom and calling him a needy slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't fight the friction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punchinginadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/gifts).



> ok this is my first thing ive ever posted and also the longest ive ever written??? i hope it went well idk  
> this is [ali's](http://shybabyluke.tumblr.com/) birthday present i love you!!!! hope u enjoy all the dirty talk :-)
> 
> title taken from friction by imagine dragons

One shot of vodka down.

Ashton watches Luke turns slowly red, coughs before he smirks at Ashton.

“Another one?” Luke suggests, though it’s not really an option for Ashton to say no, Luke came to this club to get fucked up, period. He drags the small glass at Ashton’s direction, then both of them lift their own drink, clink glasses and throw the liquid down their throats, feeling the burn and their bodies getting warmer and lighter.

The third shot afterwards is just the start.

The place is loud, the beat of the music playing in the background mixed with the conversations around them. The flashlights, red and blue and purple and green, intensely changing every second and Ashton is already starting to feel a little tipsy.

Luke is confident drunk. Luke flirts, touches and gives a shit-eating grin.

No one but Ashton knows, but Luke is slutty drunk. Luke whispers in his ear, rubs his hand close to Ashton’s crotch and tests his limits. Only recently he realized the pattern though, Luke asking him to go out for drinks with him, Ashton falling for it then Luke is whispering dirty things in his ear and before he knows it, he’s fingering Luke at the bar’s bathroom and calling him a needy slut.

He doesn’t complain though, loves their little play. This time he waits patiently for Luke to make his move, to play with him to the point where Ashton can’t take it anymore and has to push him against a wall and fuck him mercilessly, the way he begs for it.

“I’m going to the restroom, order me a beer?” Luke gently rubs a thumb against Ashton’s thigh then gets off the tall bar stool, giving a small peck to his boyfriend’s lips. Ashton follows him with his eyes as he walks away, then notices when he comes back with a smirk on his face and a hand sneaking something into his back pocket. Luke smiles at Ashton softly when he meets his eyes, kisses him on the cheek when he gives him his order.

They’re not talking much, this isn’t a place fit for it and they didn’t come to talk, so Ashton doesn’t mind it. They exchange a few words, but they don’t feel the need to carry an actual conversation. They’re comfortable with each other, could only give a look and the other would understand as if an entire sentence was being said. They’re Luke and Ashton™.

The younger boy chugs his beer as if he’s been in a desert for a year and didn’t drink water in 3 days. “Easy.” Ashton laughs at him, Luke earning an amused look from both him and the bartender.

He rolls his eyes at Ashton, then teases, “Sorry, I forgot you’re like 70.”

Ashton only giggles at him, approaches closer to the boy in his chair, smiling fondly and gives him a look that says “Kiss me.” so Luke does. It’s not a small peck or a chaste kiss, Ashton’s hand is on the back of Luke’s neck as he inhales through his nose because he’s not going to break the kiss any time soon. Luke tastes bitter of vodka and beer, his lips are soft as always against his and his tongue in Ashton’s mouth tells just how much Luke is getting drunker and hornier.

“Luke…” Ashton moans quietly and chases after the kiss as Luke pulls away, another drink already in his hand and another one on Ashton’s side. Luke digs his nails in Ashton’s thigh as he takes down the shot, and Ashton sees it coming. “Come dance with me.” Luke tells him close to his ear, hot breath against his neck. He stands up, not completely successfully, then grabs Ashton’s hand so he can drag him to the dancefloor.

“I’m not really feeling like it, Luke.” Ashton shakes his head in refusal. He’s not a dancer, he’s confident but he likes to be in the corner in these kind of places, not like Luke who shines when he’s drunk and steps out of his shyness.

Luke pouts, tries once more to drag the other boy with him, then when the attempts fail he steps closer to Ashton, leaving an open mouth kiss on his neck and whispers, “I’ll suck you off later,” before Ashton swallows harshly and Luke continues, “Daddy.”

Luke is slutty when he’s drunk. Only Ashton knows that, he’s the one Luke teases to the point where he’s getting hard in public places, the one Luke begs for when he smells of alcohol mixed with his perfume. This is Luke’s doomsday weapon, when Ashton doesn’t want to do what he asks him to so he uses that word. He knows Ashton, knows what gets him going and what drives him insane.

Ashton shakes Luke’s hand off of his, dark look in his eyes as he slowly repeats “Not. Feeling. Like. It.”

Luke almost chokes on his own spit. That should’ve usually done the trick, but Ashton isn’t impressed, so Luke leaves him alone, confused and a little offended.

Some time later, Ashton scans around the room until his gaze falls on him. Luke is dancing and jumping to the beat with people around him, not paying much attention to them, But then Ashton notices it. A guy is resting hands on Luke’s hips, slowly heading towards his lower stomach, pulling Luke closer to him. They’re far, and Ashton is drunk, but he sees everything. The way Luke is grinding against the guy who’s probably 2 or 3 years older than Ashton, which makes him a little angry because Luke is too young for him. He sees the way Luke falls into the touch, resting his head on the guy’s shoulder and Ashton definitely sees Luke making eye contact with him from the other side of the room, definitely sees Luke smirking at him then returning his attention to the hot guy behind him.

Ashton is fucking angry. His jaw is tightening and the way he’s gripping the glass in his hand could possibly make it shatter. He pulls out his phone, decides to give Luke a warning for now.

“Don’t fucking test me”, he texts him. Ashton looks up and watched Luke take his phone in his hand and check the message, the boy behind him too caught up in Luke against him to care what Luke is typing.

“Watch me.” He replies and bites his lip anxiously, knowing he’s just making it worse but loves it - loves teasing, pissing Ashton off, thinking about the way Ashton is going to control him and own him, the way his ass is going to be sore tomorrow. He can never get enough of it.

Ashton sees Luke’s reply then he just needs to breathe, he needs a moment to breathe because Luke is stretching his limits and Ashton can’t be in a crowded room right now, just needs a second outside to think. Angry can’t even begin to describe Ashton’s feeling in his gut right now. He walks out the door, can only hear the blurry beats of the music behind him right now, the air cold and the street is almost empty, making it easier for him to focus and type back, “You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?” then another one, “You’re a slut. You’re MY slut though, and the guy behind you is going to be alone in his bed tonight while I open up your little ass.”

Ashton comes back in time to see Luke texting back, his attention paid only to his phone then looks up just in time to see Ashton walking through the door, smirking at Luke’s loss of interest in the stranger still dancing behind him.

“Say it again.” Ashton reads his message and licks his lips, sitting at a table closer to the dancefloor.

“You’re mine.” He replies, knowing exactly what Luke wanted.

“I’m yours, Daddy.” Is the text that finally broke Ashton and made him walk towards Luke, telling the guy to fuck off and smash his lips into Luke’s, standing impossible close to him so their chests are touching, Ashton wrapping hands around Luke’s small waist and slipping his fingers under his shirt a little.

They’re in the middle of the dancing crowd, the music is still pounding in their ears and the lights are still flashing and bright. There’s so much going on in the background but the only thing Ashton can focus on right now is Luke breaking the kiss, his hand on Ashton’s hip and confessing in his ear, “He gave me his number, you know, said I was the prettiest boy he’s seen in this city.”

Luke is biting his lip and tugging on his ring, playing with it, a playful look in his eyes. Ashton is still furious with Luke, still wants to show everyone and Luke that he belongs to him. He leads him towards a table by the bar, sits the younger boy in his lap and kisses him with a hand rubbing the younger boy’s thighs. Ashton knows the stranger who hit on Luke is watching, knows he watched him and Luke making out, knows he’s still gazing at them.

Ashton wants him to know. Always wants everyone to know, but now his focus is on him, he wants him to see how his hand is creeping up Luke’s thigh towards his ass, how Luke is wrapping his arms around Ashton’s shoulders to stay in balance in his lap, how Ashton is biting on Luke’s lip and earning a soft, quiet moan from him. Luke is pretty, he’s young and sometimes a little gullible, but Luke is Ashton’s, and Ashton wants him to know it.

He moves his hand that isn’t holding Luke in place to Luke’s neck, biting on his earlobe lightly, “He’s staring at us, baby. Looking and filled with jealousy at how he can’t have you, bitter that you’re mine.”

His long fingers move up to Luke’s hair, stopping himself from tugging on it and saving it for later. Luke quivers against him, pupils blown wide at Ashton claiming him, the way he’s been needing all night. He doesn’t say anything, lets the older boy enjoy it.

“What are you thinking about right now, love?” Ashton’s lips brush lightly against Luke’s ear. “How I’m going to punish you later for teasing me? Fuck your sweet little mouth like you’re begging me to? How I’m going to make you scream my name?” Then promises, “I will, don’t worry.”

Luke’s face falls on his shoulder, whispering, “Daddy, please.” into Ashton’s neck.

Ashton makes sure to make a show out of walking out of the club with Luke. Helps the boy up since he’s so absorbed in Ashton’s words from just a minute ago, stumbles when he’s trying to find balance, forgetting he’s actually pretty drunk. Ashton guides Luke to the exit and rests a hand on his lower back, letting him relax into his touch, then gives a triumphant look at the guy who hit on his boyfriend earlier, grinning. He leaves a kiss on Luke’s shoulder as they’re stepping out the door, Luke’s finger absentmindedly rubbing the skin of Ashton’s hip under his shirt.

When they’re in a cab, Luke tries to kiss Ashton but is pushed off onto his seat. Luke opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to as Ashton stares out the window, tapping nervously on his leg. He’s been planning how he’s going to wreck Luke since the moment Luke called him “Daddy” the first time that night. He’s going to make Luke pay for testing him like that, for letting a guy sneak behind and lay disgusting hands on him, knowing Ashton is watching.

2:31

They’re stepping out of the cab, Ashton pays then walks a few feet behind Luke.

2:32

They’re in the elevator, the silence makes it hard for Luke to swallow since Ashton isn’t even making eye contact with him.

2:33

Ashton is opening the door to their shared apartment and pushes it open, lets Luke come in first.

2:35

Luke is lying on his elbows on bed, naked and ass up for Ashton who’s standing behind him, with a great view to Luke’s pale, smooth bum, crossing his arms on his chest, taking a dominant position.

“Baby, you should see yourself. Your adorable little ass all ready for me, begging for me to wreck it.” Ashton softly presses his fingers between his thighs as a sign for Luke to spread his legs for him, and Luke can’t help but comply. Ashton spreads his cheeks, brushes a finger over his hole ever so lightly, wishing he could take a picture of it right now and make a “before and after” of the way it looks now and how it will be after Ashton’s done with him, full of spit and cum.

Luke shivers against his touch, already greedy and eager. “Now tell me angel, do you think you were good tonight?” Ashton’s thumb is trailing up between his cheeks down just under his balls, then back to his hole. “Answer me.” He growls when Luke doesn’t answer, smacks a hand sharp on Luke’s ass, the first of many.

The younger squeaks, squeezes his eyes shut at the stinging pain. “I…” He doesn’t form a sentence in his head before Ashton smacks him once more. “No, no I wasn’t.” Luke finally mumbles out, then Ashton spanks his other cheek and demands, “Right. You were bad weren’t you? Dancing with another boy like that, your dirty ass against him.” He grabs a handful of Luke’s already reddening cheek, digs his nails deep into the milky skin.

“Mine.” Ashton spanks him again, his bum now red with the outline of Ashton’s big, bony hands and moon shaped bruises appearing. He steps to the drawer by the bed, takes a black rope out (they have a pink one as well, but Luke loves it, so Ashton decides he doesn’t deserve it) and grips each of Luke’s wrists in his hands, brings them together and ties his hands behind his back, makes sure to tighten the knot so Luke wouldn’t be able to get out of it, but not enough to hurt him.

Ashton always makes sure not to hurt Luke in their little play, not more than Luke wants him to, every action and every word is picked out just for Luke. Even when he’s rough and merciless, Ashton makes sure he’s okay, praises and compliments him in between the dirty names. It took a long time for Luke to convince Ashton to be as hard with him as he wants him to, knowing Ashton wanted it but was always too careful when it came to Luke. They figured it out though, growing to trust each other more than they already did.

Luke’s face was now buried in the mattress, his perfect quiff starting to mess up and fall all over his face. Ashton grabs him by his hair, dragging him out of bed, Luke dropping to his knees on instinct. “I’d call you a good boy, but you don’t deserve it.” Ashton explains, the other boy giving him an innocent look. “What do you want, baby?” He tugs on Luke’s hair, making him whimper in pain. “Want your cock in my mouth, Daddy, please.” Luke pants and begs again, breathing out “Please.”

“You fucking wish to suck me off the way you want to, right?” Ashton knows what Luke’s thinking, slowly pulls his shirt off, Luke watching his every move with wide eyes, then takes down his skinny jeans, finally releasing himself from the pain of his hard cock in the tight pants. He doesn’t take his boxers off just yet, lets Luke beg for it just a little more, grabbing his hair again and bringing him to mouth him through his underwear. “But you’ve been bad, and I’m going to fuck your throat like I want to.” Luke closes his eyes and lets spit drool on the fabric, spots of precum already showing, Ashton’s mouth watering at the sight of Luke begging for a cock in his mouth, his warm breath on Ashton.

“Fucking cockslut.” Ashton’s voice is raspy and harsh when he’s pulling Luke off of him. Luke’s neck is splayed out, looking up at Ashton and mumbling “Please” a couple of times before the older boy spits on him, demanding, “Try again.”

Luke already looks fucked out, with his arm muscles starting to ache from his hands tied behind his back, hair completely messed up, Ashton’s spit running along his cheeks. He gets what Ashton wants him to do though, begs once more “Can you put your dick in my mouth, Daddy? Please, fuck my mouth, own it, own me, please.”

Ashton smirks, proud of his boy. That’s enough for him to take his boxers off, Luke’s mouth already all opened up for him, then Ashton praises, “Good boy.” and Luke smiles at his achievement. Ashton’s hand goes for Luke’s hair once again, this time loosens the grip so Luke can focus on him. His cock feels heavy on Luke’s tongue, slowly shoving it farther into his mouth, Luke starting to suck and hollow his cheeks, earning a soft moan from the boy above him. He slowly starts to build a rhythm as soon as he feels himself hitting the back of Luke’s throat, Luke letting him to do as he pleases.

“God, I love your mouth, angel.” Ashton breathes out, gently rubbing a thumb against Luke’s cheek to feel the bump of his cock, moans out “Mine.”

Luke sucks harder as Ashton’s fucking into his mouth, one hand tangled in Luke’s hair and the other cupping his chin, holding him in place. Soon as Luke’s nose brushes against his pubic bone, Ashton holds him there and slightly thrusts down his throat, tiny movements that make Luke gag and get saliva running all over his chin and down Ashton’s length.

“So pretty like this. Such a pretty slut.” Ashton rubs Luke’s spit on his lips, then pulls him off slowly so Luke can get some air, but still have his mouth on him. Luke is panting, sweating and still a bit drunk from earlier, and Ashton knows what he wants. He wants Ashton to cum in his mouth, wants to taste him. Ashton chuckles at the look on Luke’s face, looking at him with pretty baby blue eyes through his eyelashes and wrapping his lips around his dick, then Ashton pulls him off farther and laughs again, orders him “Get on bed with your ass up for me.”

He finds it rather hilarious when Luke almost trips when he tries to stand up, hands tied up behind him and caught up in the feeling of Ashton controlling him. He’s clumsy and eager, just wants Ashton to fill him up, wants Ashton’s hands on him.

When Luke finally manages to stand up, a hand hits his bum. “Go on.” Ashton hurries him up after Luke whines and looks back at him.

Luke is lying with his face buried in the sheets, wiggles his little ass at Ashton to tease him just a bit, and the smack that lies on him just a second later isn’t a surprise. He whines again, but will definitely be happy tomorrow when he looks at the mirror and his ass is all pink and marked by Ashton.

“You’re funny today, you know? You think you can tease me like that?” Ashton kneels behind him, his dick against Luke’s ass. He grabs him by his neck so his back is against Ashton’s chest, “Look at me.” He demands, nails dug deep into Luke’s hips. The younger looks back to him, Ashton’s eyes dark with lust, a look on him that means he’s the one who’s in control.

Luke grinds on him, tries to get some friction. Ashton lies a hard slap on his thigh, lets go of his neck to shove his head back into the pillows, “Tease me one more fucking time, I’m going in with no prep, I swear to god.” He warns him, lets go of his hand keeping Luke’s head down to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer.

He settles behind Luke, sitting on his knees between Luke’s legs that are spread wide for him. He spreads Luke’s cheeks, brushes a thumb against his tight hole then feels Luke is worried since his breath hitches. “Baby, it’s okay, I’m not going in dry. Do you trust me?” He breaks the act for a moment to assure Luke is fine, then the other boy promises, “Yeah, yeah Ash, it’s okay.”

When he gets his permission, he starts licking Luke’s hole, circling his tongue around his rim, tries to push through it. Luke moans, delicate voice that makes Ashton shiver. He smirks between Luke’s cheeks, grabs them to spread them more, spanks each just to make Luke whimper. “You want more, princess?” Ashton offers, Luke nodding and humming in ecstasy.

Ashton spreads lube over three fingers, rubbing them on Luke’s hole just to add to the wetness so it can be less painful for Luke. He slowly presses the first one past his rim, soon as it’s fully inside he takes it out and adds another. Luke pushes back on his fingers, Ashton moving too slow for him but earning a slap on his thigh.

“Eager, are we?” Ashton bites on Luke’s asscheek, nipping on the skin and leaving a bruise that will make both of them very happy the next day.

“More, please Daddy, more.” Luke moans louder.

“Since you’re so polite.” Ashton grins, presses in a third finger and continues on his mission to mark Luke up.

Luke is frustrated, Ashton only barely touches his sweet spot and he can’t do anything but whine and shove his head in the mattress, can’t grab on the pillows or Ashton’s hair, he feels helpless. Ashton thrusts in his fingers in a rhythm that makes Luke’s body shake, he needs more, he needs that feeling when Ashton hits his prostate dead on, that makes him arch his back and scream in pleasure. He loves Ashton’s fingers inside of him, loves how big and long they are, but they’re not as good as his cock, not as good the feeling of it inside of him that makes him feel like he’s splitting in two.

“Please…” Luke murmurs under his breath.

“Can’t hear you. Louder.” Ashton’s fingers pushing in and out in an impossible rhythm. “Please Daddy, I need you.” Luke cries out, his wrists starting to redden from how bad he’s tugging on the knot.

Ashton pulls out his finger in a sharp move, watching the way Luke clenches around air, crying at the loss. “Whiny bitch.” Ashton rolls his eyes at the dramatic boy, pumps himself a few times before his lines himself at Luke’s stretched hole. “You know the rule, right baby?” Ashton slowly pushes his length in, grabbing a fistful of Luke’s hair and brings him against his chest. Luke moans loudly, dropping his jaw, focuses on the feeling of Ashton inside him instead of answering.

Ashton pulls out all the way, then thrusts back sharply, causing Luke to scream. “Tell me, what’s the fucking rule?” Ashton grips tighter on Luke’s hair, one hand going to his neck. “You come first and I don’t come until you say.” Luke finally talks. Ashton stays still, waiting for something that was missing in Luke’s answer. “Daddy.”

“That’s correct, princess.” Ashton lets go of his grip on Luke’s hair to lie a hand on his hips to keep them from moving, his other hand still on Luke’s neck to hold him against him.

Soon enough, Ashton finds it. Luke is a screaming mess, can’t say anything but breathe out Ashton’s name repeatedly. “Tell me love, who do you belong to?” Ashton bites on his shoulder, keeps a fast rhythm of his hips. “You, Daddy.” Luke breathes out, not loud enough for Ashton.

“Who do you belong to?” Ashton asks once more.

“You, I’m yours Daddy, I’m yours.” Luke is loud, he’s resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder so his neck is fully exposed, he screams for Ashton, finally getting fucked the way he’s been begging for all night.

“You’re mine, princess. You’re my slut, you better not forget that, better not play me around, you fucking hear me?” Ashton starts biting on Luke’s neck, marking him in a place that is more visible for others. 

“Yeah, oh god, please.” Luke is a mess.

He needs to come, he needs a hand on his own cock, he’s been needing it all night. He can’t, though, since Ashton didn’t come yet, and he’s not planning on disobeying him.

“Are you close, Daddy?” He asks.

“So close, princess, fuck. You’re so good, you open up so good for me.” Ashton leaves open mouthed kisses on the bruises he left on Luke’s neck, groaning before he pulls out of Luke and comes at his opening, watching the come dripping down from his hole down to his balls.

Ashton lets go of his neck, leaving the younger boy confused and rather frustrated. 

“I was so close.” Luke cries out, sitting there on his knees and trying to catch his breath, looking back at Ashton who’s smirking at him.

“Yeah? You thought I’d straight away let you come, without playing a bit with you first? God, that’s cute.” Ashton gets up and steps to stand beside him, pinches his cheek.

“Now, you’re going to get me hard again, blow me properly, and then I might consider letting you come, alright angel?” Ashton cups his face as he nods, looking at Ashton’s lips but not doing anything so Ashton won’t punish him again.

“You want a kiss?” Ashton smiles at his shy boy. 

Luke nods again, happy his boyfriend knows him so good. Ashton chuckles, “You really are cute.” He presses their lips together into a lingering kiss, every “I love you” that wasn’t said by now brought into it, they feel fucking delirious.

Ashton pulls away from Luke, lies on his back on bed and brings Luke into another kiss. When they break it, Luke tugs on the rope behind his back and asks with his eyes for Ashton to release him. “No princess, not yet.” Ashton isn’t done with him, still in control.

Luke settles between Ashton’s legs, starts kissing him down from his neck until his lips lay on Ashton’s nipple, swirls his tongue around and nips on it. Ashton brings his hand to the back of Luke’s head, closes his eyes at Luke working on him, trying to get him hard again. Luke kisses and licks down to his abs, then finally sets his lips on Ashton’s dick that’s lying on his stomach, licking a stripe and sucking on the tip.

“Baby…” Ashton breathes out and opens his eyes to see the other boy with his lips on him, Luke looking up to him and giving him an innocent look that he knows will get Ashton hard again.

“I love your eyes, baby. You knew that? Love the way you’re looking at me when my dick is in your mouth, like a good boy. Love your lips, so pretty and pink. You always look good in pink.” Ashton keeps praising the younger boy in a soft voice, “Wish you’d wear your pretty pink panties right now.” He continues, shuts his eyes again and tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair.

Luke gets frantic when Ashton is finally fully hard again. He bobs his head up and down maniacally, gags and makes up for not being able to use his hands. He makes obscene sounds of sucking, choking and slurps, those mixed with Ashton’s moaning.

“You wanna ride me, angel?” Ashton suggests, Luke pulling off of him and immediately straddles Ashton’s lap. Ashton lines himself up, letting Luke set himself down at his own pace. Ashton is soon balls deep inside of him since Luke is already stretched out from earlier, then starts bouncing up and down rapidly. They’re both sweaty and tired, Ashton’s curls falling down on his face and Luke’s strands of hair all over his forehead and blocking his sight. Ashton removes them from his face, wants to see the way Luke looks like right now, his lips parting and his eyes closed and he’s so focused on how Ashton fills him up.

“So good, fuck.” Ashton lays both hands on Luke’s hips.

“Are you close, Daddy? I need to come so bad, please.” Luke whimpers.

“Yeah, yeah baby.” Ashton runs his tired hands up and down Luke’s sides.

Luke is clumsily riding Ashton’s dick, then Ashton thrusts up and Luke is crying freely, his prostate sensitive and his own cock hasn’t been touched all night. “You wanna come?” Ashton suggests to break the rule.

“So bad, oh my god.”

“You can come, love.” Ashton pumps his dick a few times then Luke comes all over Ashton’s stomach, groaning loudly and throwing his head back, his entire body shaking as he comes down from his high. “Let me come on your face, baby.” Ashton pulls him off of him, lets him sit between his legs again. Soon he’s painting Luke’s tongue with his come, watching him swallow and lifting the Luke’s come from his stomach to his own mouth, licking himself clean.

“How do I taste?” Luke is curious.

“You wanna check?” Ashton brings him down into a kiss, tongue twirling around in each others mouth, tasting themselves.

When they pull apart, Luke reminds Ashton, “I… Can you please fucking untie me?”

Ashton laughs at the poor boy, unties the rope from his red wrists and kisses them, makes sure once more, “Are you okay, Lukey?”

“Yeah, of course. I love you.” He kisses Ashton once more, this time can finally rest his hands on Ashton’s chest, running his hands up to his neck.

“Love you so much.” Ashton breaths against his lips, gives him little kisses and repeats each word between every kiss.

Luke lies on Ashton’s chest after a while, drawing circles with a finger on his collarbone. Ashton kisses the top of Luke’s head and tells him in a sleepy voice, “We need to clean up.”

“Mhmm. Yes. Tomorrow. Sleep.” Are the only words Luke manages to get out before he falls asleep on Ashton’s chest, hugging his side.

If Luke was still awake right now, Ashton would talk about how he doesn’t believe he got Luke. He could go on and on forever about how much he loves every single tiny detail about the boy. From his cute little whoville nose he could kiss when Luke is being adorable, to his milky thighs, his broad shoulders but small waist, his blonde hair and soft, delicate skin. He loves the way Luke laughs, loves it when it’s a giggle and when it’s a big laughter and he’s clapping his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. Loves his stupid jokes, loves it when he’s shy and when he’s confident around people he’s comfortable with. He loves how much Luke trusts him, it scares him sometimes but he knows he’s never going to let him down. 

Luke isn’t good with words as Ashton, but he knows he makes him feel safe. He makes him feel comfortable, makes him feel fit in. Ashton is his best friend, and he knows he could never find the right words to explain how grateful he is. No “I love you”’s could ever be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr [here](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
